


Fanmix: All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

by primalmusic



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalmusic/pseuds/primalmusic
Summary: Fanmix and cover art forAll the smiles that are ever gonna haunt mebymanesalex
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Roswell New Mexico Big Bang 2020





	Fanmix: All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161744) by [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex). 



> Thank you to [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex) for writing such a beautiful story, I had a lot of fun working on this with you!
> 
> And thank you to [skinsharpenedteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth) for listening to me flail and talking music with me <3

  
[ID: a mood board with 8 panels. Clockwise from top left: Maria, Liz, and Alex in a group hug; a panel with text reading "all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me, by manes alex, fanmix by primal music; Isobel and Max in the cave, looking at something off-screen; Michael and Alex kissing; exterior view of Caulfield; Liz wearing a lab coat and gloves and looking at something through a microscope; 3 pods in the cave, 2 of them glowing and 1 dark; interior view of Alex's living room, showing an arm chair, side table with electronic equipment, a flat screen TV on the wall, a closed door, and a guitar case leaning against the wall in the corner.]

[Listen to the mix on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3sekJ0lvYor10rbmeC8RH6)

  1. **Corey Nolan & Ashley Spurling - Page That Never Turned**

Bruised and battered I've been a long time gone

Everybody I once knew mostly leaves me alone

Sins of my father have become my own

Now it's more than I can hold  
  


  2. **Anson Seabra - Broken**

If you see the boy I used to be

Could you tell him that I'd like to find him?  
  


  3. **Gabrielle Aplin - Start of Time**

There's a ghost upon the moor tonight

Now it's in our house

When you walked into the room just then

It's like the sun came out  
  


  4. **Florence + the Machine - Breaking Down**

All alone

Even when I was a child

I've always known

There was something to be frightened of

[...]

I think I'm breaking down again  
  


  5. **Gabrielle Aplin - What Did You Do?**

I've never felt so lonely alone

I didn't care 'til you came along  
  


  6. **Sleeping At Last - Two**

Sweetheart you look a little tired

When did you last eat?

Come in and make yourself right at home

Stay as long as you need  
  


  7. **Sara Bareilles - Send Me the Moon**

Inches away from you

Scared what I'll take from you darling

I can live with your ghost

If you say that's the most that I'll get  
  


  8. **Snow Patrol - Heal Me**

I call out your name

It feels like a song I know so well

And it whispers and roars like an orchestra

You call out my name

Like no one before it sounds like I

Am called to a home that I never had  
  


  9. **The Cinematic Orchestra - That Home**

This is a place where I don't feel alone

This is a place that I call my home  
  


  10. **Sleeping At Last - Three**

I finally see myself

Unabridged and overwhelmed

A mess of a story I'm ashamed to tell

But I'm slowly learning how to break this spell  
  


  11. **Cam - Burning House**

I had a dream about a burning house

You were stuck inside I couldn't get you out

[...]

I've been sleepwalking been wandering all night

Trying to take what's lost and broke and make it right  
  


  12. **Jeremy Ravine - Lost**

Washed up on midnight shores

All my pieces worn and torn

The hands of the captain

These hands of mine

Surrendered the ship and gave in to the tides

Sins of my father are now sins of mine  
  


  13. **Coldplay - X &Y**

I wanna love you

But I don't know if I can

I know something is broken

And I'm trying to fix it

Trying to repair it

Any way I can  
  


  14. **Calum Scott - You Are the Reason**

If I could turn back the clock

I'd make sure the light defeated the dark

I'd spend every hour of every day

Keeping you safe  
  


  15. **Matthew West - Story of Your Life**

The question is will you do something with it

Or spend your days lost in your regret

This is the story of your life

You decide

How the rest is gonna read

This is your chance between the lines

To redefine what kind of legacy you leave  
  


  16. **Florence + the Machine - Seven Devils**

Holy water cannot help you now

See I've come to burn your kingdom down

And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out

I'm gonna raise the stakes

I'm gonna smoke you out  
  


  17. **The Fray - Turn Me On**

There's a terror in the corner

That'll make your blood run cold

And it goes back in my bloodline

And we tried to walk away

But I want you as my lover

You are where I want to stay  
  


  18. **Taylor Swift - Haunted**

Come on come on don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now I'm haunted  
  


  19. **The Fray - Same As You**

You're lying there you swear you can feel them

Reach your hand and you try to touch their skin

But it's just you breathing  
  


  20. **P!nk - One Foot Wrong**

Am I sweating?

Or are these tears on my face?

Should I be hungry?

I can't remember the last time that I ate  
  


  21. **The Fray - Hold My Hand**

This is the burden that I carry

And it goes back a hundred years

But all the shit I did

I am done with it

You've got every right to leave

But stay with me  
  


  22. **Snow Patrol - Life on Earth**

The way home

This is always the way home

So you can rip that map to shreds my dear  
  


  23. **Gavin James - The Middle**

Hold me close

And don't ever let me go

In your heart I found a home

Somewhere I've never been before  
  


  24. **Bright Eyes - First Day of My Life**

And so I thought I'd let you know

These things take forever

I especially am slow

But I realized that I need you

And I wondered if I could come home





End file.
